


Hell Money

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [68]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Hell Money

_“Looks like somebody was trying to get two burials for the price of one.”_

It was after midnight by the time the body was unearthed and transported to the Coroner’s office. Once they signed off on its arrival, Mulder and Scully returned to their hotel; the autopsy would wait until morning.

“What time are you planning to get started tomorrow?” Mulder asked as they walked to their rooms.

Scully stifled a yawn. “The lab techs start arriving around nine, they said. So I figured I would get down there at eight to take care of paperwork and begin the external exam.”

“Okay. I’ll drop you off and hang on to the car.”

“Where are you going?” She stopped in front of the door to her room, reaching into her pocket for the key. 

Mulder leaned a shoulder against the wall beside the door. “I’m gonna meet with Det. Chao and follow up at the cemetery. I suspect the identity of whoever’s getting buried in that plot tomorrow doesn’t have anything to do with the case. More likely the open grave was selected purely for convenience. But we’ll check anyway, and see if any of the cemetery workers noticed anyone hanging around or asking questions in the last few days.”

She smirked. “Or if they saw any ghosts?” 

“If they saw _anything_ out of the ordinary, yes.” He grinned. “Though I’m starting to think whatever’s going on here is not so unearthly after all.”

They shared a moment, the exchange of _I told you so_ and _I never said it was definitely a ghost and I’m still not saying it definitely isn’t one_ passing silently between them. Finally, Scully looked away, unlocking her hotel room.

“Well, all right. I’ll be ready to go at a quarter to eight.” She yawned again, then opened her door. “Good night, Mulder.”

“Good night, Scully.”


End file.
